1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible display apparatus, which is formed of a flexible material, e.g., plastic, to maintain display performance thereof even though it is bent in a similar manner as folding a paper, has been actively researched. The flexible display apparatus has been in the spotlight as a next generation display apparatus to replace various electronic equipments, such as a portable computer, an electronic newspaper, a smart card, printed media, etc.
The flexible display apparatus includes a flexible display panel. The flexible display panel includes a display area configured to display an image and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The non-display area includes various circuit parts and line parts to apply image signals to the display area, and is positioned at the same plane as the display area.